nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruz trains McQueen with her methods with Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others joining in as well/McQueen tries to do the simulator
The way the sixth scene goes in 's Adventures of Cars 3. (The screen then shows Cruz dancing alongside a stationary McQueen while up-tempo music is playing.) Cruz Ramirez: We need to loosen those ancient joints. First the wheels! (Cruz does dancing moves, though an unimpressed McQueen just makes simple moves.) Cruz Ramirez: And forward, and rest, and forward, and rest. Join me! Rest! (huffs) And rest! Lightning McQueen: Is all this resting necessary? Cruz Ramirez: (still dancing) We’re working you in slowly. And reach for your lunch. Lightning McQueen: W-Wait, when do I... Cruz Ramirez: Reach for your lunch. Now reach,... Lightning McQueen: Shouldn’t we be... Cruz Ramirez: ...to the front. What is there? Lightning McQueen: I...I don’t think this is... Cruz Ramirez: It’s your lunch! (McQueen rolls his eyes. The screen then quickly changes location to be outside the racing center in the evening.) Cruz Ramirez: Now backwards! Is lunch there? Lightning McQueen: When do we go on the simulator?! (The screen quickly skips to the next morning. After Cruz starts her next quote, the screen shows a rack carrying McQueen up.) Cruz Ramirez: Good morning, Mr. McQueen. Looking good. (McQueen yelps and grunts as the racks hangs him face-down in mid-air. Oil can be heard gushing inside him.) Lightning McQueen: Why? Cruz Ramirez: This’ll get oil to places it hasn’t been in a long time! (Cruz pushes a drip pan, placing it beneath McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Is that a drip pan? Cruz Ramirez: Just in case. Lightning McQueen: How old do you think I am? Cruz Ramirez: Visualize yourself driving fast down a steep hill. I’ll be back in a few. (drives away) Lightning McQueen: Visualize... Wait, wait. Cruz! A few what? I just want to go on the simulator. Aiden: (driving past) How’s it hanging, Drip Pan? (Then the screen shows McQueen on a treadmill along with Ronald, Kurt and Gabriel. While the three trainees’ treadmills are going fast, McQueen’s treadmill is going slow, only going five miles per hour. McQueen looks at his and Kurt’s television screens, which are showing their speeds. He then glances at Kurt.) Kurt: ’Sup? Cruz Ramirez: (to McQueen) Okay, day three... Treadmill. I’ve set a maximum speed to conserve your energy. What I want you to do is visualize beating this guy! (A picture of Jackson Storm appears on McQueen’s screen.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts) Storm! Cruz Ramirez: Uh-huh, that’s right. Get him! Get him, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Get him? This thing’s only going like 5 miles an hour! Cruz Ramirez: We’ll work up to the higher speeds right after you take your nap. Lightning McQueen: Nap? I don’t need a nap! (The trainees laugh, while Sterling watches on from the first floor.) Kurt: Hit him with the bugs! (laughs) Lightning McQueen: I am not taking a nap! (Then the screen shows McQueen entering a meditation room, yawning. Cruz is already in the room.) Announcer: All cars in the test bay simulator... Cruz Ramirez: (with her eyes shut) How was your nap, Mr. McQueen? Lightning McQueen: It was kind of refreshing actually. (Suddenly, McQueen is lifted up by hydraulics, and four forklifts take off his tires.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Okay, what are you... Hey! Cruz Ramirez: You’ve been driving on tires a long time. (opens her eyes) Have you ever stopped to get to know them? (The forklifts exit the room, while McQueen’s tires are left beside him.) Lightning McQueen: I’m sorry, what? Cruz Ramirez: Tires are individuals. Y-You should give each a name. Lightning McQueen: Name them? (scoffs) I won’t be doing that. Cruz Ramirez: (showing her rear-left tire, then her front-left tire, her rear-right tire, and her front-right tire) Mine are named Maria, Juanita, Ronaldo, and Debbie Richardson. Lightning McQueen: What? Cruz Ramirez: Long story. Lightning McQueen: May I have my tires back so I can go on the simulator please? Cruz Ramirez: Name them! Lightning McQueen: Uh, Lefty, Righty, Backy, Backy Junior. Okay? Cruz Ramirez: Does this make you mad? Lightning McQueen: Yes, it does! Cruz Ramirez: (sing-songy) Use that! (Then the screen shows Cruz and McQueen back in the room where they were dancing earlier, with dance music playing. Cruz is dancing, but McQueen does not, feeling rather annoyed and glaring at Cruz.) Cruz Ramirez: And merge, and yield, and merge, and yield! Beep, beep, beep, beep! Now you got some tire damage! (McQueen then gazes at the simulator, as a trainee finishes it and gets off its platform. Cruz Ramirez: Speed bump, speed bump! Now clean up your messy garage. Bug in your windshield. Bug in your windshield. Lightning McQueen: Thank you, Cruz, I’m done. (drives off to the simulator) Cruz Ramirez: (unaware of McQueen leaving) And merge, and yield, and merge... (realises that McQueen is leaving) Mr. McQueen, where are you going? Lightning McQueen: To the future! (McQueen drives onto the simulator platform.) Lightning McQueen: Okay. Here we go. Here we go! How do I do this? Come on, baby. (presses buttons on the platform) Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen... Lightning McQueen: Cruz, thank you for the old-man training, as crazy as it was, but I’m... warmed up enough and now I need you to launch this thing. (continues pressing the buttons to try and activate the simulator) Cruz Ramirez: Mr McQueen, wait until you can handle it. Please? There are no shortcuts. Lightning McQueen: Okay. We’ll just see about that. Sterling: (calling out from the first floor) All right! My star racer is on the simulator! Lightning McQueen: Why, yes, I am! Sterling: Well, let’s see you take it out for a spin. Lightning McQueen: Right away, Mr. Sterling, (to Cruz) owner of the company. Cruz Ramirez: (glances at Sterling; to McQueen) Okay. Have fun. (Then one of two forklifts clicks a switch.) Lightning McQueen: This is what I’m talking about. (McQueen’s wheels get locked in.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa. Didn’t know about those. (McQueen gasps as the platform rises. Then the simulator shows the start/finish line while a voice is heard from the simulator.) Simulator: Prepare to race. The green flag is out. Lightning McQueen: (while the simulator is talking) Wait, what did it say? Is it talking? (after the simulator says, “The green flag is out.”) I don’t see the flag. What do I do? Cruz Ramirez: Go. Lightning McQueen: Go? Cruz Ramirez: Go! (McQueen starts moving his tires quickly. However, his front tires slide.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa! That’s sensitive. (yelps and hits a wall on the simulator’s screen) Ah! Aah! Aah! Simulator: You have hit a wall. Lightning McQueen: It shouldn’t be this hard, should it? (hits the wall on the simulator’s screen again) Ah! Simulator: You have hit a wall. Cruz Ramirez: You’re fighting the simulator! Just race like you always do! (McQueen hits the other wall shielding the infield on the simulator’s screen.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Simulator: You have hit a wall. Lightning McQueen: There can’t be this many walls on a regular track! (Suddenly, on the simulator’s screen, Jackson Storm drives past.) Simulator: You have been passed by Jackson Storm. Lightning McQueen: Wait, Storm’s in here? Cruz Ramirez: For motivation! Storm races at 207! Pick it up, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: I’m trying! (grunts) (He leans through a turn, but his speed slightly decreases from 185 miles per hour. Sterling watches, feeling unamused. Cruz takes notice of this.) Lightning McQueen: Ahhh! Simulator: You have hit a wall. Cruz Ramirez: Mr McQueen, come down from there and we’ll work you up to this. Lightning McQueen: I am fine, Cruz! I can do it, okay? (Suddenly, McQueen goes out of control.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (He crashes through the pit area.) Lightning McQueen: Ahh! Simulator: You have jumped a barrier. (As pit crew members on the simulator’s screen scream, McQueen tries to avoid them, but hits a forklift on the screen.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! (babbles) (The forklift in the center of the simulator’s screen then hits another forklift.) Lightning McQueen (gasps) Sorry! (He drives into the spectators’ area, then back into the pit area.) Simulator: You have maimed two vehicles. You have destroyed a drinking fountain. (McQueen then launches off a ramp, causing the platform he is on to tilt up. The car who is at the end of the ramp on the simulator’s screen dodges McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: (screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (McQueen lands back on a building, and hits multiple objects. At one point, flames appear on the simulator’s screen.) Lightning McQueen: Aah! Aah! Aaaaaah! Simulator: You have disabled an ambulance. You are on fire. Lightning McQueen: Aah! Simulator: Danger. Danger. (Cruz then watches Sterling drive away with a frown on his face. Then the camera shows the simulator’s screen with McQueen driving the wrong way on the racetrack as the other racecars dodge him.) Simulator: You are going the wrong way. Lightning McQueen: Aah! Look out! Look out! Turn it off! Turn it off! Get these things off of me! (McQueen breaks free, but crashes through the simulation screen.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (One of the forklifts ducks as pieces of the simulation screen scatter.) Simulation: You have crashed. You have crashed. Cruz Ramirez: (to McQueen) Are you all right? Simulation: You have crashed. Lightning McQueen: I have crashed. (Then electricity in the simulator buzzes, and all of the power in the entire facility goes out, before a spare light inside the front of the center turns on, while it is dawn outside.) Category:Scenes